An Eye for an Eye
by ItsTrueIStalkYou
Summary: Au – As an ex- army assassin on the run I find objects and places that cause me to remember events and people I never thought could exist, that could ever happen. But I now know for sure it is true, revenge is a dish best served cold. temporary hiatus
1. Prologue:

"_An Eye for an Eye"_

_Romance/Adventure, Kakuzux? Naruto Fanfiction._

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, all Naruto characters belong to_ _Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>:Prologue:<strong>_

I believe the metaphor goes, 'The eyes are the windows to the soul,' does it not?

Maybe they are, I am not one to know.

I find myself wondering- if they are that is- what of mine? What do people see within my eyes?

Perhaps my eyes are like empty mirrors reflecting those before me. Perhaps they showcase a cruel and blackened soul drenched in greed, like some twisted circus.

I look for it – my soul that is – but never see it.

Perhaps I have no soul just as they say.

I can't really remember. It would seem that when you have been around as long as I have past events tend to blend together, but I have a sinking suspicion that they are right.

I believe that I sold my soul long ago.

If it is true, I must have sold it the day I was betrayed by my village. The day I took that scroll and became what I am – or it may be _was_, since I believe I am dead - today.

It would seem my heart, heart_**s**_, beat no longer.

I do not suppose I have always been like this; it's like my stiches - it just happened, and I had no control

Or at least that is what I tell myself.

And so I Kakuzu - traitor of Takigakure - member of the Akatsuki- lay here broken and beaten inside a small crater, my chakra pathways destroyed, my hearts useless, and I can't help but ask myself, _'How?'_.

_How_ did a blonde haired snot nosed_** brat**_ manage to defeat me, kill me, when so many before him failed?

_How_ can he make me regret everything, question all that I have done – all that I am? With a single attack no less!

My hard work - Everything I have given, lost, taken?

Nothing - worthless.

Ah, I'm just being bitter I suppose.

He will die eventually, whether it is by the hand of the Akatsuki or the betrayal of his own body. He will die like everything else in this greed filled world.

No one is immortal.

Yes, I believe I will wait patiently for him; I will find him and exact my revenge, even if I have to wait till our next lifetimes.

He will become one of my victims; I will have his heart –

I will have my revenge –

His life will be mine.

Till we meet again Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchūriki of the leaf village.

As the old saying goes 'an eye for an eye,' my boy-

An eye for an eye.

* * *

><p>Hello, I hope you enjoyed that supper short whatever one shot.<p>

If any of you are interested I am willing to continue this and make it into a story. however do be warned, it will become probably be somewhat of a romance and most definitely be set in a difference time so it will be AU

The story will not be yaoi, for I am terrible at writing it, so any male parings will be put through a gender blender and slight personality change (not much just a little bit feminine even if its slight)

Tell me if you want me to continue, I really don't care either way – this just popped up in my head and I thought 'Why not post it?'.

Feh, Have a nice day.

* * *

><p>-EDITED-<p>

I have made this oneshot into a story and changed the name

There will be a poll on my PF to choose a paring (the above still counts for the paring…)

Thank you **_Newlight13_** for your feedback. This story will be written in my free time, my main priority is _TEJtM_ my only other story, so updates may be irregular - I will try not to let it get that way.


	2. Chapter one

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>:Chapter one- "Before you embark on a journey of revenge…":<strong>

**-Three hundred years later in the desert surrounding Suna -**

My feet sunk into the sand as I stumbled onward with the molten sun on my back. The only sound in the isolated inferno of shifting sands came from my strangled breathing and the occasional huff or grunt from the infuriating camel that had been a little ways in front of me.

The wind was still and it would seem as if time itself had stopped, leaving me with only my memories, my guilt.

I have decided that I greatly dislike the desert.

_The small cottage before me appeared nice and cozy compared to the frigid outside world, like a small pocket in the universe untouched by greed and misfortune all faced in this time of war. _

_The young man inside the little home was a difficult man to track down, really. He used the fake alias of Hoshi Hiroshi; a blacksmith living with his wife and three kids. The children consisted of one boy, Akira, and two girls, Fukuko and Hanka, ranging from four to eleven. _

_As it is said; looks can be deceiving._

_In reality he is Daichi Kenja; assassin for Kumo no rīdā._

_Daichi Kenja was my tenth victim; my sixth assassination by order of Taki no rīdā. _

_The day he died it rained blood… literally._

I paused, forcing the animal to do the same as I took out my canteen and hesitantly took a sip. Water is expensive in the desert; I do not want to waste my money and buy any more until I am in the next nation, so I must be careful and drink only enough to keep me alive.

When I am finished I readjusted the cloth covering my head and face, before forcefully tugging the camel forward making it huff in what seems to be pure and utter irritation.

I really do loath the desert.

_Snow danced around the battlefield as a war raged on, coating everything in white. Taki and Iwa solder's bleed into its innocents, staining it crimson, as they fought for their lives, for their nations. _

_My mission; assassin Iwa's rīdā and evaluate any weaknesses._

I am snatched out of my reminiscence when I noticed a wind that has returned with a vengeance.

"We need to find shelter before we are trapped in a sandstorm and buried alive." I called to the camel as I gazed around with uncertainty and irritation.

What an amusingly anticlimactic death that would be for someone such as myself.

I can't decide who hates who most; me or the seemingly endless wasteland I am stranded on.

_The war has raged for three years now, leaving devastation and pain in its wake. I was originally on the front lines; massacring everything in my path like a good little weapon of mass destruction that I was molded into. That is until my commander decided that my skill would be best elsewhere-_

_Like in the Black Ops, as an assassin and torture expert. And turns out he was right._

_Little did he know I would become the best of the best, well at least I was._

_The man formerly known as Iwa no rīdā was my first assassination victim, the fifty-eighth death whose blood dirtied my hand. _

_I still remember his face, like all the others, as he begged me to let him live, telling me secrets that only he knew._

_He was one of my more pathetic targets when faced with death._

It took hours to find a cave, and by then the wind was like nothing I have ever encountered from the Element Nations. It had enough force to almost uproot me and the stubborn animal that had walked indigently beside me throughout this torture. Silently the camel and I took refuge deep within the small cave to wait out the storm.

I can hear it now, the desert is laughing at me.

I have decided; I hate the retched land much more than it hates me.

"This is going to be a long night, isn't it?" I grumbled bitterly to the camel beside me, only receiving a huff of annoyance from the tired animal.

Wonderful, I'm talking to animals now.

My name is Kakuzu Akaimizu, I am an ex- army assassin of Taki, bounty hunter, S- ranked criminal and… **murderer of millions.**

Trapped in a cave next to a putrid smelling, irritable camel while a sand storm rages outside, that is where my story truly begins… or perhaps ends. I'm not positive which it is, but I do know one thing for sure;

I **hate** the desert.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I know this is short and you probably all are hatting on me for that but this is introducing you to the Kakuzu of this time (and yes I gave him a last name).<p>

Also, please vote on the paring! I will be closing down the voting by the fourth chapter (Third if you go by my labeling).

Though I'm sure most of you already know all of this here are some of the translations of the Japanese words I used (Just in case…):

Kusa no rīdā – The leader of the grass

Kumo no rīdā – The leader of the clouds

Taki no rīdā – the leader of the waterfall

Iwa no rīdā – leader of the rock

Iwa – means rock… is a nation of rocky terrain

Taki – means waterfall… is a nation surrounded by rivers and waterfalls.

Suna - nation of sand.

Rīdā – leader


	3. Chapter two

I have decided that I do not wish to make this a romance story any longer. For the paring would ultimately become awkward no matter how I spun my story line. If you have any major protests please give your reasons in the reviews and perhaps I will set up another poll to revote the paring and attempt again to place it comfortably in the story.

Thank you and I apologize that the chapter is once again very short, I'm afraid it has been un-beta-ed and I may edit it a bit later.

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter two: "…dig two graves." - Confucius<p>

For miles all the eye can see is an ocean of sand. Sand dunes, sand in the wind, sand in my shoes, sand on my clothes, sand on rocks, sand around cacti, sand here, sand there, sand, sand, sand, sand.

It is so repetitive it feels as if the desert is mocking me.

I have been in this desert for nine days. Two- hundred sixteen hours. Twelve thousand nine- hundred sixty minutes. Over one week. No matter how you look at it, I have been in this infernal hourglass for much too long.

Only four canteen's of water left and I'm almost out of food.

I still have at least three hours before I reach Suna, without rest, four hours with rest.

I am wasting time and money. The more time I waist the more likely I am going to get captured and thrown into prison where I will be tortured daily until my execution for treason is carried out in front of eager heathen villagers. That and if I do not get out of this desert I will end up drinking all my water and be forced to buy more in the Suna, wasting my money.

I blame this infuriating desert and its useless sand storm that stole a day from me. Thieving sand is coasting me seven hundred eighty one of my yen! MINE!

Not to mention my impatient informant is probably boiling with rage, as he 'hates to be kept waiting.' I wouldn't be surprised to find him lying in wait for me hoping to catch me off guard so he can slaughter me like a pig.

Oh yes, let's not get into the fact that for some strange reason, I haven't a clue about, I have had this phrase repeat in my mind like some florin matron. 'An eye for an eye' It has come to the point I sometimes find myself whispering this strange phrase along with a voice that sounds so much like my own…

Have I finally gone mad?

It would not surprise me.

My thoughts continue to ramble on, dwelling on infuriating things, as I drudged silently through the loose grains of dirt with my uncooperative camel in tow towards my destination, Suna, the land hidden amongst the sand.

By the time I finally reached Suna the sun was sitting on the horizon illuminating the desert behind me in a soft red glow.

I **_really_** would not be surprised if it was mocking me.

Slowly I walked through the streets as I attempted to get by unnoticed. Key word here is attempted because it seems the natives of Suna do not in fact get many strangers passing through their village…

_Why_ am I not surprised?

"Now where is that Inn.." I grumbled to myself as I scanned the signs above small shops and stores in an attempt to locate the rendezvous point my informant chose to meet at. After what seemed to be hours I found the allusive building. Old and rotting the Inn looked as if it was on it last leg I almost tempted to turn around and walk away, but the older the place is the cheaper it is.

Pushing roughly on the Inn's rickety old door I made my way inside,

"You're late." A gruff voice growled with irritation from across the room.

"Yes, so it would seem." I grumbled back as I turned too stared mildly at my informant. The short man that stood before me had somewhat short red hair that fell around his ears with condescending chocolate eyes and wore a sneer as he regarded me with distain.

"I should kill you just for being late." He hissed with a glare. If looks could kill he would have already followed through with that threat.

"Well if you are going to try then hurry up, time is money and I have already wasted enough of it." I sighed as I walked over to him sitting in on a poor excuse for a chair as I waited for him to join me.

"Now, Sasori, tell me what you know."


End file.
